


The Road

by Queen_Drexie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I WANTED TO., Journal Entries, Omegaverse, Outdoor Sleeping, Road Trips, my first shot at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:26:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Drexie/pseuds/Queen_Drexie
Summary: Yuuri is a young man who is traveling on the road by himself, well not entirely. His depression seemed to have tagged along with him. He tries to find solace, but can he really do it? Maybe, who knows. (Open to ideas!)





	The Road

**Author's Note:**

> Um, something I kinda wrote a couple of weeks ago. Probably won't be very long. I'm bored as hell over here.

Yuuri tugged his jacket down, his red converse treading on the brown dirt. It was about seven in the evening, Yuuri could feel the coolness begin to settle on his jacket. Yuuri shoved his hands into his pockets and just when he would pass by some rocks, his eyes caught something in the distance. A table-like structure on the side of the road.

A rest stop, but importantly, a place where Yuuri could spend the night on, as he breathed. First, before even crashing on top of it for the night, Yuuri made sure it was clean of trash, insects, and reptiles, pulling out his flashlight. Yuuri checked the top and then checked the bottom and seats and saw other than some frost, it was clean. So, he put his backpack on the table and sat behind it. Yuuri pulled out his notebook and pen, thinking about what to write as the flashlight was in between his legs.

_Day 3_

_That's how long I've been on the road. That, and over 200 miles. Yeah, I know what you're going to think: "I would walk five hundred miles and I would walk five hundred more—" yeah, yeah. I didn't walk, I drove, alright? Nothing has happened so far, not yet at least. I still have luggage and I've experienced no flat tires. That and, do I even dare say it?_

Yuuri tapped his pencil on the journal.

_Okay, here I'll say it: any possible attention from alphas…_

_Yeah, even with my suppressants and scent blockers, which I had sprayed on myself just a few hours ago, I couldn't help but think of a possible alpha following me while I was on the road. I'm so paranoid. I always have been- even though I'm far from civilization, I can't help it but, but, but-_

Yuuri threw his hands up, wanting to tear his hair out. He wanted to cry; he had a sudden urge to tear someone's hair out as well. He never wanted to be an omega. What did he ever do to earn this? He stayed out of people's business, he went to school and class just before the bell rang, he helped his parents out- _fuck!_

Yuuri buried his face in his hands and cried for a couple of seconds. He could really use something sweet right now, so he pulled one of his protein bars to help cope.

Feeling better and wrapping half of the bar and putting into his bag, he resumed writing.

_Okay, I'm okay now, I'm okay now._

_I can't help it, but I just feel someone will come out of the blue and hurt me. Oh gosh. Hold on, I need to breathe more._

_Okay, so you're going to ask, how come I'm not in some motel or hotel, where I can sleep for the night? Yes, it's the alphas but, last time I slept in a motel, I found several dark stains on the bed. Yeah, don't ask. That's why I'm out here. And what about other than you know what, what if someone tries to steal from me or my car?_

_Pffth, people can hurt me, but who would want to steal from some lonely Japanese kid like me? I have nothing materialistic that is special. Or money worth. Most of my stuff is years old or hand me downs. Tough luck for thieves._

_Tough luck…Tough luck…_

_Tough body… yet so gentle._

_Gentle that I can sleep on top of…_

Yuuri felt his mouth turn. He frowned, letting go of the pencil. It dropped to the ground. Yuuri slammed the book shut. 

"VIKTOR!" Yuuri cried out. He threw his head on his backpack, looking at the roof. "Where are you... I hate you so much… I want to hit you so badly…"

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it. Great!   
> See you soon!


End file.
